1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a mobile device and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent mobile device recognizes a user's touch input using a touch screen panel located on a display area, and performs various operations according to coordinate information of the recognized touch input. However, a related art mobile device also recognizes a user's unintended touch input as a valid input, and therefore, an unintended operation may be performed.
Meanwhile, a foldable mobile device, e.g., a mobile device having a plurality of displays coupled to each other and having a foldable coupling portion, can further improve mobility as compared with mobile devices with other structures, and can further perform various applications. Accordingly, the mobile device is widely used in various fields.
In the foldable mobile device, it is possible that a user's unintentional touch input may be applied to a touch screen panel, as compared with mobile devices with other structures. For example, when an e-book application is executed in a foldable mobile device, a user may hold the foldable mobile device as if the user held a general book. Accordingly, the mobile device may perform a user's unintentional operation by recognizing a user's finger touched on a touch screen panel as a touch input.
To improve user's convenience by preventing such malfunction of the mobile device, it is required to develop a technique for deciding whether a touch input is applied to the mobile device according to user's intention.